This Is Your Life
by Bookish Delight
Summary: A Friendship is Magic quickie! One day, all of Rarity's hard work will pay off––but until then, she has her dreams, and her loved ones...


–––  
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
"This Is Your Life"  
by Bookish Delight, 2010–2011  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

The courtyard of Canterlot Castle was packed to the brim and beyond. All eyes were on a currently empty stage, waiting patiently for the festivities to begin.

Another Grand Galloping Gala? Perish the thought; tonight's event would far outshine it in terms of size, spectacle, and––depending on who you talked to––sheer importance.

Finally, it was time. A regal voice sounded over the speaker system:

"Greetings, one and everypony! You may know me as Luna, Princess of Equestria, but in mere moments I shall stand here as yet another one of you––that is to say, yet another satisfied client!"

As the audience wondered just their Princess meant by this, Luna slowly flew in from stage left, clad in an elaborate silken navy blue evening gown. Said gown was frilled from top to bottom, with the patterns of those frills giving off the faintest of alabaster radiance.

The audience, now in understanding, pointed, gasped and chattered in awe. Never had their Moon Princess looked so mysterious, yet so inviting... and for that matter, so utterly confident! It seemed that clothes truly did make the mare.

"Moonglow fabric," said Luna, "the latest invention from tonight's guest of honor. And honor we shall, for we are here to celebrate a pony who has tirelessly given so much of herself to Equestria! A pony who, through her efforts, not only created a chain of boutiques where anypony would be allowed to bring out the best in themselves, but then continued in a variety of selfless endeavors: charities, organizations, and foundations to promote world peace!

"In reward, my sister Celestia has, as of today, appointed her as business and fashion advisor to the throne itself! May I present to you, the Princess of Ponyville, the Damsel of Dresses, the Makeover Mare herself... Rarity!"

Amidst thunderous applause, a single–horned, multi–sequined equine stepped onstage. She looked out amidst the crowd––not a single pony present was wearing an outfit that she hadn't designed.

She had known that this day would eventually come. She just hadn't thought she'd still be alive to see it. With a warmth–filled heart, she spoke.

"'Look your best, feel your best, do your best.' That's always been Carousel Boutique's motto, and a personal belief of mine as well. It brings me so much joy to be able to stand before you today––but allow me to say, I would not even _be_ standing here without your overwhelming and wonderful support! You honor me? Neigh, I say... I honor _all of you_!"

After a new round of applause and cheers, Rarity stepped to the side, letting Luna take over the onstage microphone once again. "Well said, Rarity! And now, we're pleased to treat you to testimonials from some of your closest lifetime friends!"

"W–what?" Rarity asked, looking somewhat shocked. "They managed to make it?"

"Why wouldn't we have, sugarcube?" came a voice from the speaker system, which heralded the arrival of an orange–coated mare seconds later.

"Applejack!" Rarity exclaimed, the smile on her face growing even wider.

"In the ever–lovin' flesh! Hi, folks! Applejack here," she addressed the crowd. "Y'all may know me as the gal currently running every worldwide inch o' Sweet Apple Farms! Since my family partnered with Rarity's chain, business has been booming nonstop, allowing all o' y'all to buy apple products at prices low enough to keep anypony fed! Plus, not only has Rarity been an excellent business guide... she also provides wonderful moral support. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Congrats, girl. You deserve this."

Rarity melted on the spot. "Awww, Applejack, you... oh, _you–_"

Applejack stepped close, gave Rarity a small kiss on the cheek, and stepped away. "Oh, I'm just the first, darlin'."

"Oh, my. Then who's next?"

"Only the _real_ star of this show!" said a boisterous voice that Rarity recognized instantly. The room was soon lit up with a dazzling rainbow trail that moved at super speeds, whipping up a strong breeze throughout the courtyard before its source finally landed on stage.

"Hey, everypony, this is Rainbow Dash––but how could you not already know that? Anyway, check it out: a long time ago, I didn't really care _what_ I looked like! I just wanted to be fast, fast, _fast_! But Rarity taught me that the whole grooming thing wasn't so bad, and convinced me to work at it. Now I'm leader of the Wonderbolts, but lemme ask you something..."

In a flash she was back in the air again, using her unique powers to draw a symbol of a heart sectioned by a lightning bolt, in midair and in technicolor. She then landed back on the stage, exhaled, and tossed her perfectly groomed and glittering mane in triumph, confident in knowing that she'd just ignited crushes in nearly every stallion (and from what she'd been hearing lately, quite a few mares!) present.

"...I make this job look _good_, don't I?" she finished with a wink.

Her performance officially over, she walked over and hugged Rarity. "Come on, everypony! Let's hear it for the girl who made all of this possible! Make it loud, and let her know you're proud! Yeah!"

With several frantic hoof–gestures, she coaxed the audience into chanting the name of the guest of honor:

_"Rarity! Rarity! Rarity! Rarity! Ra..."_

–––

_"...rity! Rarity! Rarity! Rari–"_

Three very tiny ponies––junior versions of each species––whispered into a sleeping Rarity's ear... until one of them held up her hoof, causing everypony present to cease.

The three stared intently at the white unicorn before them, until they saw her her body finally relax and give off a slow, soft sigh; signaling that a deeper level of sleep had finally been attained.

"Perfect," said Sweetie Belle. "She'll definitely have a good night's rest now."

"Great! I was getting worried," said Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo looked behind herself towards Rarity's cat, who was still awake and watching the four ponies with a lazy eye. "Thanks for not ratting us out, Opal," she said, tossing her a kitty treat. Opalescence continued staring at them until the moment she sensed said treat in front of her... whereupon she promptly pounced on it and forgot about the world around her.

Sweetie Belle smiled at the sight. "Okay, last thing. Just this once, let's help sis to her bed." It took a bit of doing, but fortunately the distance was short enough to allow them to carry Rarity there, and snugly tuck her under the covers.

Sweetie Belle exhaled, a feeling of accomplishment washing over her. "Thanks so much, you guys! Rarity fell asleep at her station after running around sad all day! Kept saying something about a 'big deadline.' Watching her work can be real scary sometimes!"

Apple Bloom nodded in understanding. "Don't worry 'bout it none, Sweetie Belle! I know what it's like to be part of a hard–workin' family."

"Yeah! It was no problem for either of us..." Scootaloo's face contorted with an embarrassed blush. "...though did you have to make me give Rainbow Dash all those lame cutesy lines?"

The other two only giggled at Scootaloo's question, before Apple Bloom said, "That was some real smart thinkin' there though, Sweetie Belle! I never knew you could make up dreams for ponies like that!" She gasped as a thought hit her: "You think _that'll _help you find your cutie mark?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "I don't know. But that's all right. I'm just as okay with helping my big sister live up to hers." She looked to the sleeping unicorn. "Our flanks may look different... but her dreams are the same as mine."


End file.
